Resident Evil: Vacations in Hawaii
by Mariposa Violeta
Summary: Chris y Jill invitan a Becca a unas vacaciones antes de su boda, todos estan invitados, pero estas vacaciones estan a punto de volverse una pesadillla para ella. Porque Billy Coen esta de vuelta en su vida despues de 5 años de ausencia. RebeccaxBilly, ChrisxJill, ClairexLeon y SherryxJake.
1. Billy

Era otro dia en el hospital y Rebecca se sentia cansada y pronto terminaria su turno, justo cuando dieran las 11 en el reloj del hospital, se hiria feliz, aunque un poco cansada.

-Rebecca,porfavor encargate del cuarto 327.-le dijo una compañera y se encamino en cuanto termino lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando llego encontro a una madre con su bebé en brazos.

-Hola.-dijo ella amablemente.-Perdón que los moleste, pero le toca el baño al pequeñin. Solo será un momento.

-Claro, tenga cuidado esta un poco dormido.-la madre le pasa el bebé cuidadosamente a los brazos de Becca. Ella lo mueve cuidadosamente y le sonrie, la madre sonrie al verla hacer ese lindo gesto.

-Usted seria una increible madre en un futuro.-Becca la mira y le sonrie.

-Regresamos ahora, mamá.-dijo Becca imitando la voz de un bebé. Becca lo lleva a bañar y mientras lo vestia el comentario de la madre del niño le dio vueltas en la cabeza. El en cambio tomo los dedos de ella y los cerro en su mano.-No me e olvidado de ti pequeño. Al terminar regreso al cuarto y volvio a colocar al niño en los brazos de su madre.

-Disculpa si te ofendí.-dijo ella con tono preocupante.

-No se preocupe. Me encariño con los niños facilmente, es normal en una enfermera.-En ese momento suena el reloj indicando que ya era hora de irse.-Bueno, te veo mañana, pequeñin.- ella voltio para irese pero la madre la detuvo.

-Se llama Billy.-El corazó de Becca se detuvo un instante.

-Ese es un lindo sorio a la madre y se fue. Ese nombre la hizo regresar al pasado a hace 5 años, cuando lo conocio a el.


	2. Recordando el pasado

Luego de escuchar ese nombre quiso correr o hacerse invisible. Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. ¿Porque rayos tenia que llamarse Billy? Eso se lo preguntaba cada rato. Ese simple momento la llevo a atrás, al pasado, a hace 5 años cuando tuvo que vivir lo del tren, la mansión, los zombies y todo eso, pero más en el, aquella persona que la salvo 2 veces y compartió la verdad con ella.

Billy Con, la persona que ella pensó querer más en el mundo. La persona en con la que soñaba todas las noches y de la que todavia atesoraba sus cadenas porque creía en su inocencia. Todo fue como un flashback, con tan solo mencionar su nombre, todas esas emociones y sensaciones vividades regresaron a ella otra vez. A pesar de que ella se juro cuentas de veces que jamás lo mencionarla y todo lo olvidaria, siempre regresaba su recuerdo. Ella solo quería olvidar el pasado y volvería a empezar, pero tan solo la mención de su nombre todo eso regreso a ella.

A fuera del hospital, mientras caminaba a su casa, en la lluvia, por la ciudad de Seattle, sentía que se le hacia un hueco enorme en su interior. Sentía un vacio, un vacio que solo Billy podía llenar, pero el no estaba, allí, para salvarla de ese enorme vacio que sentía. Ya en su casa, toda empapar por la lluvia, se sentía un poquitoooo mejor, pero solo era un poco. Pero aún tenia lun vacio en su pecho. Se tiro en el sillón y cabizbaja, trepo sus piernas y lagrimas comenzaron a caer. No hizo ningún ruido y allí se quedo toda la noche.

En el fondo sentía que algo le faltaba. Billy le hacia quitado una parte de ella aquel día cuando se dijeron adiós, aunque ninguno quería decirlo, lo hicieron. Talvez por eso fue que le quito sus cadenas,supuestamente para probar su muerte, cuando realmente las tomo para tener un recuerdo de el.

\- De todos los nombres del mundo...¿Porque rayos tenia que ser ese? Pobre niño...si supieras cuanto me duele tener que aceptar eso.-mientras decía estas palabras sostenía muy fuerte en su mano las cadenas de el que nunca se quitaba, bueno excepto para bañarse.

Lloro hasta quedarse dormida y luego despertó porque alguien le olfateaba en la cara. Abrió losnojos y se dio cuenta de que ya hacia amanecido y su perrito, un pastor alemán, estaban sentado al frente de ella.

-Hola, Seattle. ¿Como te encuentras hoy? Espero que bien, al menos mejor que yo.- ella dio una pequeña y débil sonrisa y lo acaricio.

Fue a bañarse y antes de lavarse la boca se vio en el espejo. Tenia los ojos hinchados después de llorar toda la noche, pero los ignoro y se lavó la boca. Luego se hizo el desayuno y se le sirvió comida a Seattle. Después cuando justo cuando termino sino el timbre de la puerta. Ella canino descalza, pues era verano y prefería estar si zapatos, se sentía mejor así.

Se dio una sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta. Hace tiempo que no veía a sus amigos.


	3. Viejos amigos

Gracias por los reviews y por leerla, Mariposa Violeta ?.

Capítulo 3

-¡Hola, Becca!- No hizo más que abrir la puerta y Jill Valentine salta a abrazarla.-¡Hace tiempo que no te veo! Te ves diferente.-Becca abraza a su amiga y luego ve entrar a su otro amigo.

-Jill, al menos dejala respirar un poco.-Jill la suelta y mira al chico. Ojos grises, alto, cabello negro y con una sonrisa en los ojos.

-¿Que quieres que haga? No la veo todos los dias como a ti, Chris Redfield.-Chris abraza a Becca.

-¿Como estas, Rebecca?

-Bien, pero veo que ustedes deben estar mejor ¿No?-Becca le sonríe a Jill, tenia el mismo cabello marrón oscuro que recordaba y los ojos azules.-Pero ¿Que los tres por aquí?

-¡¿Que?! ¿No revisas tu celular cuando se te envían mensajes? Te envíe uno, ayer. Te dije que tendríamos en la mañana.-Becca saca su celular y revisa el buzón de mensajes y en efecto tenia un mensaje de ella.

-¿Porque nos vamos de vacaciones?

-Bueno, acerca de eso...¡Chris te puede decir!-Chris mira sorprendido a Jill. Ella lo toma del brazo y lo hace venir a su lado.

-OK, siento que me perdí de algo,¿verdad?-Chris se aclara la garganta.

-Bueno..Jill y yo...¡Jill y yo **nos vamos a casar!**

-¿En serio? ¡Que bueno!-Becca abraza a ambos.-Jamás pensé que en la vida de Chris hubiera una chica, pero bueno, eres una caja de sorpresas.

-Por eso vinimos, queremos pasar una semana en Hawaii con nuestros amigos y luego regresar pera la boda.-Jill parecia entusiasmada.

-Espera,¿Una semana, en Hawaii?

-Si, ¿Por?

-Bueno es que no se. Tengo la semana llena de trabajo. No quiero dejarle todo a las chicas en el hospital.

-Vamos, por favor.-Jill le toma las manos.-Solo será una semana y luego estas de regreso. Van a estar todos nuestros amigos- Becca lo pensó un momento.

-Esta bien, pero solo una semana.

-Sabia que lo varias, gracias- Becca subió y Seattle la siguió.

Empaco todo en una maleta, de igual manera un traje de lentejuelas, verde olivo,su color favorito. Antes de salir se miró en el espejo. Ahora tenia el cabello un poco más largo, pero seguia de color marrón claro y sus ojos grises. Cojió las cadenas de Billy y se las quito. Las colocó en un bolsillo y con una ultima mirada se guiño el ojo para confianza.

-Si quieres puedes traer a tu perrito, para que no este solo.-Chris la ayudó con Seattle y luego se montaron en la Cherooke azul marino de Chris y Jill.

De allí viajaron a Portland, Oregon y se detuvieron en la casa de la hermana de Chris. Claire abrió la puerta y abrazo a su cuñada y a su hermano y el le presento a Becca.

-Un placer conocerte. Ellos son Sherry y Jake.-Claire señala a su lado a una mujer rubia de ojos claros y aún chico que no sonreia para nada, con una cicatriz en la cara y parecia desesperado.

-Hola, vamos a ser buenas amigas.- dijo Sherry muy amable. El chico en cambio ni siquiera hablo.

-León llamó hace un rato dijo que nos veía en Hawaii.-dijo Claire a su hermano mayor.

-Bien, entonces nos podemos ir al aeropuerto. Los otros nos veran allá.-contesto Chris recomiendo unas maletas y colocando se unas gafas.

Cualquier pregunta, comentario,sugerencia diganmela con gusto les contestare. :-) , Mariposa Violeta.


	4. ¿Es un sueño?

**Disculpen el atraso y gracias por sus comentarios y continuo apoyo. No se preocupen pronto Rebecca y Billy se encontraran.;-) **

Capitulo 4

El viaje desde Portland, Oregon hasta Honolulu, Hawaii. No sabia como, pero Rebecca se sentía cansada y mucho mas su compañero, Seattle. Para colmo de males, los supuestos amigos de Jill y Chris no hacían llegado y se tuvieron que sentar a esperarlos en el aeropuerto. Rebecca se sentó en la sala de llegadas con Seattle en el suelo recostado. Miro su reloj, pero no le dio importancia a la hora y saco un libro de enfermería que encontro en la biblioteca pública, y se puso a leerlo. En ese momento la rubia de cabello corto se le acerco con un jugo en la mano.

-Hola, ¿Quieres uno?- Le ofreció la botella de plástico con jugo de naranja.

-Si, gracias, Sherry.-Dijo Becca tomando el jugo.- Y entonces, ¿Jake es tu amigo?-Sherry miró hacia donde Becca señaló.- Vamos, puedes decirme.

-OK, Jake es solo mi amigo, pero Chris lo invitó con nosotros. Tuve que llamar una grúa para traerlo hasta la casa de Claire, al parecer no le gusta viajar. Es un poco infantil, aveces, pero solo somos amigos, nada más.

-Si, claro.- Claire apareció de la nada.- Creeme que eso es lo menos que ustedes dos son. Mira la forma en que te mira o tu a el. Así no se miran los amigos, Sherry. Claro que tengo experiencia en eso.

-¿Que tipo de experiencia?-Pregunto interesada Becca.

-Leon y yo eramos amigos, pero siempre por alguna razón terminabamos en el mismo lugar siempre. Ahora ni siquiera se si somos amigos o novios.

-Claire, todos saben tu historia con Leon, pero lo mío y lo de Jake es distinto. Ambos somos amigos. No hay nada mas entre nosotros.-Claire la miro como si se diese por vencida,mpero luego miro detrás de Becca y Sherry y se quedo pasmada viendo algo. La primera en notar que algo pasaba fue Sherry, que se voltio, pero antes de que Becca pudiera hacerlo también.

-Oh, es Leon y...un par de amigos.- Seattle los ve y sale corriendo a donde ellos. Becca suelta todo y va tras el. Durante la corrida hacia el se le cayó algo del bolsillo y se detuvo para recojer el teléfono que se abrió y se le salio la bateria.

-Oh, rayos.- Le tomo un momento recojer la tapa del teléfono, la bateria, las llaves de la casa, y curiosamente las cadenas de Billy. Sin darse cuenta alguien se paro a su lado, pero ella no le dio importancia. Se levanto y cuando lo miró, por poco se sale el corazón del pecho.

-Aquí tiene su...- El levanto su cabeza y se congelo en el acto. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, incapaces de moverse, se miraron, tratando de creer lo que ambos veían.-¿Princecita?- Fue lo único que pudo decir el cuando se dio cuenta de quién era la persona que tenia frente a ella. Ella en cambio, por poco se le caen las cosas de las manos, y simplemente no podía creer lo que veía.

-¿Billy?- Se le salio de la boca a Rebecca. Era el mismo. Ojos oscuros, cabello negro, tenia su tatuaje aún en el brazo, era igual de alto y seguía siendo el mismo chico con el que ella sonaba casi todas las noches. Ninguno supo como, rayos llegaron a esto, pero el dio pasos al frente y la abrazo. Rebecca, aún en shocks, le correspondio el abrazo. Sonrió cuando lo hizo, pues e sentía muy feliz de poder encontrarse con el. El en cambio, se notaba que estaba feliz de volverla a ver.

Para ellos dos el tiempo pasaba y ninguno quería despegarse del otro, por nada del mundo. Se sentían bien rodeados de los brazos del otro y se sentían como en un sueño, un sueño que tantas veces tuvo, Becca. Espera, ¿Que tal si esto era un sueño? ¿Que tal si su mente le estaba jugando trucos? Becca se comenzó a preocupar, pero realmente estaba mas confundida que despierta.

Tenia miedo de que esto fuera una ilusión, pero algo le decía que no lo era o talvez si. Realmente estaba confundida.


	5. Solo un sueño

**Gracias, por los reviews y el continuo apoyo. Creanme cuando les digo que me saca las lagrimas de emoción cuando leo que les gusta mi fanfiction. Así que muchaaaaaassss gracias. ;-) ?**

Capítulo 5

La hermosa imagen de su reencuentro se esfumo de la nada. Causo miedo en Rebecca y abrió sus ojos de cantando. Estaba en el avión y Sherry la miraba desde el asiento del lado un poco confundida.

-¿Tuviste una pesadilla?-dijo pasando la página de una revista.

-Creo que si. ¿Ya llegamos?-pregunto Becca, sentandose derecha en el asiento.

-Si, pronto estaremos allí, pero ¿segura de que estas bien?

-Si, solo fue un sueño.-dijo Becca.-Solo un sueño.-susurro para ella.

Unos cuantos minutos mas tarde llegaron al aeropuerto de la cuidad y Rebecca se comenzó a sentir nerviosa, pero sus amigos no lograron notarlo o eso pensaba. Después de buscar su equipaja y llegar al lobby del lugar se encontraron con el amigo, novio, compañero, socio, saca de aperos o etc. de Claire.

-¡Leon!- ella salio corriendo hacia el y se abalanzo sobre este, dándole un abrazo. Se notaba que no se veían desde hace tiempo.-Que bueno que viniste.

-No podía perder una oportunidad para verte.- dijo el dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras la abrazaba.-Disculpa por estar lejos durante tanto tiempo, sabes que el trabajo es much..-antes de que pudiera seguir fue interrumpido por un beso de Claire. El solo se dejo llevar de el, pero los demás se comenzaron a sentir raros. Ella se despego de sus labios y le dio una sonrisa traviesa.

-Disculpen dañar la ilusión, hermanita, pero un hotel nos esta esperando. Hola, Leon, me alegra verte de nuevo.-Chris y Leon se dan una abrazo. Jill repite el acto y luego esta le presenta a Becca a el. Jake y Sherry al parecer ya lo conocían y no huvo problema al saludarlo.

-OK, ahora que estamos todos, hay que irnos al hotel.- dijo Chris, pero luego Leon lo detiene.

-No, aún no. Falta un amigo, del que les hable.-dijo el.-Le pedí un café y aún no a llegado.

-Oh, me hablas de...se me olvido su nombre.-dijo Chris.-Como sea los esperamos en el taxi, no se tarden.-el, Jill, Jake, Sherry, Becca y Seattle se van de camino a la puerta del aeropuerto. Montaron todos los bultos y maletas, pero aún Leon, Claire y su amigo no llegaban. Después de unos minutos aparecieron, pero solo Leon y Claire.

-Disculpen, pero el decidió irse adelante y me lo dijo hasta ahora. Pero, vamos nos esta esperando en el hotel.

Luego de montarse en los taxis y llegar al hotel, de instalarse, decidieron ir un rato a la playa. Las chicas en bikinis sexys y los chicos sin camisa, fueron a pasar la tarde en la playa. Pasearon, comieron, hablaron, se conocieron etc. hasta jugaron un partido de voleibol. Becca con Sherry vs Chris y Jake.

Becca tiene suerte de que cuando estaba en secundaria entro en un equipo de voleibol y aún no se le olvidaba jugarlo. Ganaron por un pelo y en uno de los brincos se le cayeron las cadenas de los bolsillos y se escondieron entre la arena. Una vez terminado el juego Becca se voltio y se llevo una grata sorpresa, aunque talvez no.


	6. Parte de mi

Capítulo 6

El corazón se le acelero, sentía que se le salia. No podía creer lo que estaben frente suyo. Podía sentirlo, podía sentir que el estaba allí. Las lagrimas se querían salir de sus ojos. No salia desus asombro y definitivamente no sabia si estaba mal o feliz.

-Becca, ¿estas bien?- Sherry coloco una mano en su hombro. Rebecca seguía sorprendida y en silencio. La rubia miro hacia donde Rebecca miraba, pero lo único que vio fue a un chico alto, cabello negro, con un tatuaje en el brazo derecho, gafas y que saludaba a los otros en la mesa bajo una sombrilla.-¿Conoces a ese hombre?

-¿Que?- Becca la miró.

-¿Segura que estas bien? Te ves pálida y estas temblando.- dijo la rubia.

-Si, tranquila estoy bien es solo que...me siento un poco rara. Voy al baño.- ella se fue corriendo sin que nadie la viera excepto, Sherry que la vio irse.

-Aquí hay algo raro...súper raro.-dijo y camino hacia los otros en la mesa.

En el baño, Rebecca se miro en el espejo y trato de respirar profundo.

-Vamos, Becca se que puedes. Solo...haz que no lo conoces. Jamás lo has visto, probablemente es solo el amigo de Leon, nada mas, solo eso. Vamos, Becca, no te aferres al pasado. No, no lo hagas.- cerró sus ojos, pero lo único que logro hacer fue llorar.

Volvió a ver luego de 5 años al hombre que le robo todo. Quien diría que havia algo que los quería volver a unir. Por mas que se lo negaba, no podía.

-No es justo. No es justo. ¿Porque tenia que pasar algo así? Soy una completa infantil, el amor es para los niños. Señaló ir, Rebecca, señaló ir...como el viento. Pero no puedo. El es ahora parte de mi. Siempre lo fue.-luego oyó a alguien entrar. Se seco las lagrimas y fingio que nada havia pasado. Era Claire.

-¿Todo bien?- dijo ella.

-Si, ¿por?

-Ven queremos presentarte a alguien.- la tomo de la muñeca, mientras aguantaba con la otra mano una piña colada. La dirigió a la mesa bajo la sombrilla donde encontro a Jill y Chris hablando con la persona que menos quería ver o eso creía ella. León se voltio y luego el. Era el no cabia duda.

-Bien, Becky, el es un amigo, Billy Coen, Billy ella es Rebecca Chambers, pero la llamamos Becca o Becky.- el se quito las gafas y la miro, mientras le daba la mano. Sus ojos se encontraron, pero ambos estaban serios y rígidos.

-Un gusto conocerlo, Sr. Coen.

-El gusto es mío, Srta. Chambers.-sus manos, aún después del saludo, se quedaron juntas.- Veo que tienes buenos amigos, León.

-Si, los de toda la vida, son mi familia y tu también lo eres.- dijo León mirando los.- Como sea, yo voy a surfiar, ¿quien viene conmigo?- se dirigió a los otros. Solo Jake levanto la mano.

-Estoy harto de esa porquería de celular. Surfing el mejor invento.- corrió a la orilla seguido por León.

-¿No vienes, Billy?- lo miró.

-No, talvez mas tarde.

-Lo que digas.- dijo corriendo a la orilla.

Rebecca iba a soltar su mano, pero Billy no la dejo.

-No has cambiado, Princecita.

-¿Disculpe? Yo a usted no lo conozco.- ella se soltó y fue a la mesa, que ahora estaba sola. Se sentó y miro a Seattle que jugueteaba con una perrita. Billy repitió el acto y se sentó cerca.

-Entonces, tu también eres parte de ese circulo de amigos. Interesante.- dijo el, pero ella lo ignoraba.- A pasado tiempo, ¿que es de tu vida?

-Nada que te interese, Coen.- ella saco su celular y pretendido usarlo para ignorar a Billy.

-Entonces, si nomme quieres decir, lo adivinare. ¿Sigues siendo policia o agente especial de algún lugar?- ella trato de ignorarlo, ni lo miró.- ¿No? Entonces, ¿enfermera en algún hospital de locos?- ella se levanta agresiva y lo apunta con un dedo.

-Lo que este haciendo no te importa en lo absoluto. Así que no te metas en lo que no te importa, ¿entendido? Si vuelvo a escuchar tu voz, te juro que te trato como un zombies y sabes lo mucho que los odio.- cuando ella termino Billy saco una carcajada.- ¿De que te ries ahora, Coen?

-No cambias para nada. ¿Sigues siendo Agente Chambers para mi?

-¿Que? Eres un tonto, Coen. Debí de arrestarte al menos no tendría que soportarte el resto de mi vida. ¡Eres un tonto!

-Si, si lo que digas, pero aún así te gusto.

-¡¿Que?!- dijo Becca sin pensar lo que decía.-¿Que yo que...?

-Sabes mejor no lo repito no quiero que la srta. Lo-puedo-hacer-todo me de un balazo por lamcabeza con sabe Dios que.

-¡Ah, si pudiera lo aorcaria ahora mismo!- ella se voltio, pero el la tomo de la muñeca haciendo que se voltiara bruscamente.¿Que te pasa?

-No digas mentiras, si me hubieses arrestado no vivirias con esa culpa. Aunque, me podria acostumbrar a tus visitas.- el saca una risa.

-Eres un tonto. Después de todo creo, que cometido un error al dejarte ir y no, Billy yo no siento lo que tanto crees que siento.- ella se suelta y se va.

"_Eres un imbécil, Billy, ¿como se te ocurre decir eso? Pero al menos ahora la tengo mas cerca que antes. Si tan solo se diera cuenta de lo que me pasa. Seria genial."_

** Ese es el capítulo, espero que les hacia gustado, dejen sus reviews si desean y cualquier comentario será bienvenido. Solo quiero decirles que tengo una nueva idea de otra historia, Nero como ustedes son los fans y lectores me gustaría saber que pareja les gustaría que protagonizara la historia.**

**Sherry x Jake**

**JillxChris**

**ClairexLeon**

**LeonxAda**

**JillxWesker **

**SherryxPiers (se que suena cafre pero me gusta esa pareja)**

** Dejen su repuesta en los reviews. Recuerden solo seran estas parejas, así que escojan la que mas les guste. ;-) **


	7. Mi corazon l necesita

**Sigo viva, con la escuela en mi espalda, pero viva. Me entruve un poco y olvide a nuestros chicos, pero están de vuelta. Disculpen la tardanza, Mariposa Violeta ;-) **

Capitulo 7

"Al menos Sherry tiene suerte." Eso pensaba Becca, pies Jake se le había declarado hace poco. Ahora ella y Billy eran los únicos solteros. Alguien toca la puerta.

-Becky, ¿segura que no vienes?- dijo León del otro lado.

-Si, no se preocupen. Diviertan se. - el se fue. Eran tontos si no se daban cuenta de lo que le pasaba a la pobre Rebecca.

Era sencillo: desde que Billy llego no sabia que sentir. Ya no sonreia, ni hablaba con muchos, ya no tenia alegría en sus ojos grises. Becca en cambio lloraba en silencio y no sabia porque. Si era porque lo tenia cerca o porque lo odiaba tanto que lo amaba. El amor es complicado aveces.

-Seattle, eres mi mejor amigo y cómplice. Gracias por estar aquí. - ella lo acaricia mientras se le salían las lágrimas que trataba de aguantar. - Soy una verdadera tonta. Por mas que quiero detestarlo, no puedo. No puedo. Mi corazón lo necesita, yo lo necesitó. - ella se acomodo como una bolita y lloro.

Seattle se acurrucó a su lado mientras afuera llovía fuerte. Alguien entró, pero solo el podía entrar en su mundo y quitarle la tristeza que la hundía.

No sabia porque, pero no quería ir al club o a beber con sus amigos. Simplemente no queria. Se sentó en una !esa en la playa y se dedico a mirar el paisaje nocturno y nublado. Se queda observando el mar un buen rato y sólo una cosa rondaba por su cabeza: Rebecca.

Esa pequeña chica que lo volvía loco cada vez que la miraba, esa chica que ahora estaba hecha una mujer y que lo evitaba a toda costa. Habían llegado a un acuerdo, de no hablarse o hacer a que se conocían, pero el se sentía vacío. Quien no lo haría luego de buscar a alguien que amas durante años, 5 para ser exacto, y que esa persona te ignore y te evite cuando la encuentras al fin.

Eso le dolía y mucho. Se había vuelto mas difícil de lo que recordaba y era mas necia y terca de lo que penso, pero seguía siendo igual de linda e inocente que antes. El no podía seguir con esto. Sentía que se le caería el corazón de tristeza si no le decía. El problema era que no sabia como hacerlo, ella ni lo miraba o al menos el no se daba cuenta.

-¿Porque es tan dura conmigo?- se fue a caminar por la playa y comenzó a lloviznar, pero el siguió.

De repente escucho algo sonar y brillar en el suelo, cerca de la malla de voleibol. Se acerco y tomo con una de sus manos una cadena que le parecía familiar. Claro que la era, pues era de el.

-¿Mi cadena? ¿Que hace...? - en ese momento recordó cuando Rebecca se la quito hacia 5 años, cuando se de pidieron para lo que parecía siempre. - Aun la tenía, entonces...si le importo. - con una sonrisa salio corriendo hacia el hotel y la lluvia comenzó a caer mas fuerte.

Rebecca no miro quien era, Seattle en cambio levantó la cabeza y corrió hacia el hombre que estaba allí parado y mojado.

-Hola, chico. - dijo Billy mirándolo y entro en la habitación. Se acerco a ella y se arrodillo a su lado. -Princesita, encontré algo que te pertenece. - ella levanto la cabeza lentamente y vio frente a ella la cadena.

-La cadena de Billy. - mas rápido que ligero, tomo la cadena y la vio por todos lados. -Gracias, la creí perdida. Es muy...- se detuvo al ver la cara de Billy. -¿Que haces tu aquí?

-Yo solo vine a entregarte eso. - el se levanto. - Pensé que estabas en el club con los demás.

-No tengo ganas de bailar ni nada. - ella volvió a bajar la cabeza y se coloco de nuevo la cadena en el cuello. - Gracias de todas maneras. Voy a dormir un rato. - ella se levanta y se sienta en la cama.

-Si no me equivoco estabas llorando, ¿cierto? ¿Porque lo haces? - el corazón se le detuvo un segundo a Becca. No sabia que contestar. Realmente la respuesta estaba frente a ella.

-Alergia. - mintio.- Me enferme por el clima. - era la respuesta mas estúpida que había dado en su vida. - Si no te molesta, quiero dormir un poco.

"Eres una mentirosa, Rebecca y una tonta también." pensó en su cabeza mientras el se encaminaba a la puerta.

" Vamos, Billy. Es tu momento." le dijo a el una voz en la cabeza.

Se detuvo en la puerta y se congelo. Rebecca esperaba acostada y de espaldas a el, a que el dijera lo que mas deseaba su corazón.

-Rebecca...- el se voltio, pero ella no. Sin saber lo que hacia se acerco a ella. Ahora lo controlaban sus sentimientos. - Princesita...- exhaló. - Debo decirte algo. - ella se levanto y lo miro. Tenia los ojos rojos y Billy odiaba verla así.

-¿Que quieres? Te dije que quiero...- son saber como, porque, cuando o donde, rompió la barrera que los separaba y sin temer de lo que pasara se le acerco y la beso.

Rebecca no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, simplemente, creía estar soñando, pero ese momento le parecía demasiado real, como para ser un sueño. Una fuerza la obligo a cerrar sus ojos y a seguir saboreando sus labios. El en cambio no podía detenerse. No podía.

Había esperado demasiado para esto, ambos lo habían hecho, no iban a despegarse ahora. Por fin la tenia, por fin estaba con ella, por fin volvía a recuperarla. Por fin era de ella y solo de ella. El a no tenia control de lo que hacia y termino rodeándolo con sus brazos. El igual.

Ahora ambos entendían. Entendían que esto no era un sueño y que desde hace tiempo ambos se querían, se deseaban. (Pero no de la forma que ustedes, deben de pensar.) Como todo lo que empieza tiene final, ella se despego de el.

-Perdoname. Perdoname. - dijo cabizbaja una lágrima se deslizó de nuevo. - Soy una tonta, una verdadera tonta.

-No te digas eso. ¿Porque te lastimas así? - ella lo abrazo.

Desde ese instante nuestros protagonistas supieron lo que el otro sentía, pero bueno los otros no sabían de esa pequeña noche especial. Era un secreto que revelarían cuando estuvieran listos. La verdad es que Sherry siempre tuvo sus sospechas y mas cuando conocieron a Billy.

Ya había pasado la tormenta y la fiesta había acabado. Todos fueron a el restaurante para un almuerzo el cual invito Chris. Todos estaban excepto Rebecca y Billyqueh se habían ido a pasear a Seattle.

-Y entonces, ¿que es de tu vida ahora?- le pregunto el a ella.

-Soy una simple enfermera en Seattle que todavía no logra dejar sus pesadillas de hace 5 años.

-No eres la única. Todavía juraría que hay de las babosas de Marcus por allí.

-Ni las menciones, por favor. Les tengo fobia.

-¡Mira allí hay una! - dijo Billy. Ella salto a sus brazos.

-¡¿Donde?!- el se reía a carcajadas mientras la sostenía. - Hey, eso no da gracia, por poco muero de un infarto. - ella se dispuso a bajar de sus brazos, pero Billy la detuvo. -¿Porque me miras así?

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tus ojos son lindos? - ella se río.- ¿De que te ríes, ahora?

-¿Que estas tratando de hacer, Billy? - ambos se miraron tiernamente. - Si lo inten...- terminaron besándose de nuevo.

-Hay que tierno se ven esos dos. - dijo Sherry desde el balcón del restaurante. Jake se le paro al lado.

-¿A eso le llamas tierno? Por Dios...espera te un momento. - el se levanta las gafas. -¿Esos son Rebecca y Billy?

-¡¿Que?! - dijeron Jill y Sherry al mismo tiempo. Ambas miraron atentas.

-¿Que pasa con ustedes? - dijo Chris viendo a los tres muy sorprendidos.

-Esto es...¡INCREIBLE! - dijo Sherry muy feliz.- Ya ella no se sentira sola.

-¿De que rayos hablan? - dijo confundido Chris.

-Becky...tiene un chico. - dijo Jill sin salir del asombro.

-¿Y que tiene? Es una adulta.

-Chris mira quien es. - Jill lo toma de la barbilla y lo hecha hacia el frente. - Es Billy.

**Aqui esta el capitulo, disculpen la tardanza. Como sea les invito a leer otras historias mías. Son pocas, pero parecidas a estas. Una es de Claire y Steve llamada El mejor 14 de febrero y la otra de Sherry y Piers llamada La noche del viernes. Es por si les gusta. Dejen sus reviews o lo quieran. Gracias, Mariposa Violeta ;-) **


	8. La boda de Valenfield

p style="text-align: center;"Capitulo 8/p  
p style="text-align: left;" Los chicos actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado cuando Rebecca y Billy regresaron a almorzar. Aunque ella sentía que todos los ojos de la mesa estaban sobre ella. Almorzaron, pero luego Sherry, Claire y Jill la detuvieron cuando se dispuso a irse./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¿Cuando pensabas decirnos? - ella las miro un poco confundida. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¿De que hablas, Sherry? /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Decirnos lo de Billy y tu. Dijiste que no lo conocías, pero hace un rato estaban demasiados cercanos para no saber nada el uno del otro. - Becky no sabia que decir a las palabras de Jill. Estaba roja como tomate y realmente no sabia que decirle o como./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-El y yo solo...somos amigos. - dijo y Sherry se rio, buenomlas tres. -¿Que dije que les causa gracia?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Tu cara. - dijo Claire. - ¡Estas roja como tomate! - Rebecca trato de esconder su cara. Jill se le acerco y coloco un brazo en su hombro. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Amiga, no te preocupes. Ahora estamos seguras de nuestras sospechas, pero no te preocupes, Chris y yo comenzamos así también. Solo amigos y ahora estamos a días de nuestra boda. - ella señala a Chris que se reía con León de un chiste o algo así. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Si, pero solo tu no te dabas cuenta de que Chris y tu se gustaban. Hasta lo negaba, pero alguien abrió la boca y saco lo que sentía. Además,si no te dabas cuenta de que eras muy importante para el estabas ciega. Por poco se muere cuando te creyó muerta. Creme. - dijo Claire./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¿Y tu que? También negabas que te gustaba León. Mirense, son la próxima boda. - dijo Jill. - Sherry igual, ¿verdad Sherry?/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¿Yo que? - todas miraron a Sherry. Ella las muro confundida y les saco una carcajada. -Hay, vamos dejen el chiste, hay que hacer maletas. - dijo con tono de entusiasmo. -Ya quiero ver el traje que usare para la boda. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Ya te lo han dicho millones de veces, es azul cielo. - dijo Claire /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Si, pero una cosa es que te lo digan, otra imaginarte lo y otra tenerlo puesto. - dijo con el teléfono en la mano, vibro y puso cara de felicidad. Claire rodó los ojos./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Mejor nos vamos antes de que esta me vuelva loca en el avión. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Vamos, Becky hay una historia que nos debes contar. - ella sonrió y las siguió de vuelta al hotel./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"3 días después.../p  
p style="text-align: left;"span style="font-size: 12px;"-¡Apurate, Sherry! Los chicos están por llegar. - le grito desde abajo Claire. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¡Si, si ya voy! -contesto Sherry. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Claire bajo las escaleras, mientras se colocaba una pantalla de perla en la oreja color rojo. Como su traje largo y hermoso. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Becky, ¿esta listo el ramo de Jill? Sin ramo no hay boda./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Si, lo tengo aquí. - dijo ella. Soloqu que Billy me testeo que...- tocan la bocina de un auto. - Ya llegaron. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¡Sherry! - grito Claire. Comió su ramo de flores y Becky uno junto al de Sherry. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¡Ya voy! /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Claire y Becky salieron y para su sorpresa los chicos se veían muy bien vestidos de gala. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¿Estan listas? - pregunto León. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-No, Sherry no avanza. - dijo Claire y ella salio corriendo de la casa./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Ya estoy aqui. Perdonen la tardanza. - dijo cojiendo las flores que Becky le daba. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Me encanta ese vestido azul. - dijo Jake abriéndole la puerta del pasajero delantero a Sherry. - Especialmente en ti. - susurro y ella se río. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¡Oh, Dios! Jill nos mata. - dijo Claire subiéndose a la Cherokee. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Vámonos, ya. - le dijo Becca a Billy mientras se montaba al auto de atrás. - ¡Billy!/p  
p style="text-align: left;"-¡Ya voy, Dollface! - dijo montándose en el auto y cortando su conversación con Chris por teléfono. /p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;" Llegaron a la iglesia justo a tiempo. Se prepararon para el desfile. Claire era la madrina de la boda con León el padrino. Sherry y Becca eran las damas de honor con Jake y Billy, los caballeros. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Rebecca estaba nerviosa. Estaba feliz de que el día mas importante de toda mujer llegara para Jill, pero estaba nerviosa. Jill se veía increíble de blanco, estaba feliz por ella. Aun así sentía que podía arruinar algo, aunque lo había practicado asientos de veces. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Hey, Dollface, tranquila. - le dijo Billy, parado a su lado. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Lo siento, estoy un poco nerviosa. - el tomo su mano derecha y la entrelazo con la suya. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-No, te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien. - ambos se miraron. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Toma, esto es tuyo. - ella saca las cadenas de su cuello y se las da a el. - Al menos para el mundo pareces muerto. - el las tomo en la mano y las miro./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-Ya no son mías. - el se las pone en la mano. - Son tuyas ahora, Dollface. - ella sonríe y asiente. El desfile comenzó pero sus manos no se querían separar./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Ambos querían quedarse juntos. Sabían que se necesitaban el uno al otro. En ese momento, en silencio sus corazones se juraron nunca dejar al otro atrás. Nunca separarse, no importaba que, no se despedirían de nuevo. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongFIN/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongEste es el final para Billy y Rebecca. Para ser les sincera me encanto esta historia y es una de las pocas que tiene un final. Como sea espero que la disfruten. Dejen comentarios de si les gusto o no el final. Saludos, Mariposa. ;-) /strong/p 


End file.
